With You
by msevilgenius
Summary: Operetta wants to get to know Johnny better, but what she finds out makes her understand him more than anyone else could.


Dedicated to superbroadwaygeekme on tumblr

Xxooxo

Classes were over and Operetta headed down to the catacombs like usual. Upon entering the main room she saw Johnny Spirit sitting away from her and writing some music down, his violin sitting on the small coffee table.

Their agreement to share the catacombs had been going smoothly but sometimes Johnny would have these random mood swings that Operetta didn't understand. She usually left and came back later when he cooled down.

"Hey Johnny boy, wanna do a jam session?" Operetta said as she sat next to him on the couch.

"Just go away ghoul" he said without looking up.

Operetta being the short-tempered southern ghoul was quickly offended by his rudeness. "What's got you fiddle strings tangled? I'm only asking a question, you need to stop pushing me away."

Johnny realized he wasn't gonna ever win with this feisty girl whom he's been growing fond of. So if asking wasn't gonna work, maybe charm would. He locked eyes with her, noticing a bit of blush cover her cheeks. His hand reached up and removed a bit of stray hair from her face, "Please just go, you don't want to be around me" before she could answer he abruptly and started walking away.

"No Johnny! I'm not going away this time!"Now this made Johnny mad, all he wanted was to be alone to think. "Listen ghoul you don't know anything about me." He walked back toward her and got up close, noticing her small gasp.

Was it out of fear, or something else?

His eyes again locked with hers, something inside him wanted to be closer to her, but 3000 years away from society almost totally crushed his social skills.

"That's exactly why I'm not leaving sugar! I wanna know you! We've been sharing this space and jammed together but we never just talk! I wanna know you Johnny, I really do!"

No one ever wanted to be close to him, even before his sentence he was alone. No one understood him, and no one ever tried, until he met this wonderfully talented and sassy ghoul. Johnny took a minute to consider what she said, but in the end he gave in.

"Fine then what do you want to know?" Johnny sat back down on the couch and put his arm out on the headrest waiting for his first (of probably many) questions.

The first were very simple. "Favorite color? Why the violin? Where'd you get that awesome jacket?"

"Grey, I found it in detention, and my dad gave it to me."

"Dad..." She paused. "You never talk about your family..."

"Just me and my dad, no siblings, nuthin'."

"What about your mom?"

Johnny never talked about his family for a reason, and she was the reason. He stayed quiet for a moment, he didn't want to talk about her.

Operetta noticed his reaction to her question, but she wasn't going to back down. As much as she hated to admit it, she liked him, and wanted him to feel the same, but if their relationship was ever gonna grow it had to start off with this.

She came closer to him and put her hand in his."Johnny I just want to know you- I just wanna _BE_ with you. But you have to open up to me, just let me in."

Johnny looked down at the light purple hand that laid in his. 3000 years ago he had many ghouls and different flings, but none ever mattered to him. None of them wanted to know him, they loved the mystery and getting mentally close gets rid of that.

Operetta was different, she saw him for something more and that's all he ever wanted in a ghoul. He grabbed her hand tight and gave a smirk. She smiled.

"Can't believe I'm telling you ghoul, but I can't keep this in any longer."

"Now this is more like it! I'm all ears, sugar"

"My mom and dad met in high school got married a few years after graduation. My mom got pregnant with me, and everything was fine. On the day I was born, some... Complications happened." Johnny paused. Operetta understood what he meant, and didn't expect anymore, but he continued.

"Ya'know some people think spirits can't die, sure we live a long time but everyone's got to go. Vampires, ghosts, everyone. Just the years we spend here are varied in amounts. Unless of course, something happens."

Operetta didn't predict Johnny to say such things but 3000 years in detention gives a guy a long time to think. What happened next was even more unexpected, a single tear came from Johnny but was gone as quickly as it came.

She tightened her grip on his hand.

"I was that something that killed my mom"

"You didn't kill her, it was just her time to go. Don't blame yourself." Johnny smiled, Operetta was right.

"You wanna know something else?" He said. She nodded in reply.

He pulled her close and kissed her, felling her soft red lips against his.

"I wanna be with you too... now how about that jam session?" He said as they pulled away.

Operetta smiled.

Xxooxo

It's so weird I don't really like Operetta but I love this ship :P


End file.
